


Love In An Elevator

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Love In An Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Love In An Elevator...GOINNGG DOWWNN

**Rated R**

**Its an m/m somewhat graphic sex piece..**

Hi there! This a Plot What Plot (PWP) I started writing several months ago. Stopped for a while to write other things and recently found it in my files again, so I decided to finish/polish it up. 

There's a story to this story. The way I ramble this will probably be longer than the actual story below - which is around 5 pages - so I'm apologizing in advance for my longwindedness. Ok, where was I? Oh yeah. I was at work one day, assigned a tedious detail oriented project for my boss. In order to do said project with no distractions - or so I thought at the time - I went to a little used meeting room near a bank of elevators. I thought this would be a great spot to just concentrate on the task assigned and get away from the phone always ringing and people constantly coming by to see me. Well, it was fine until I kept periodically hearing the elevators while I worked and started thinking about how they always seemed to get stuck. At my usual work station - which is not close to the elevators - I can hear the elevator's emergency alarm sounding because some unfortunate soul gets trapped at least every other week. 

Well this then got me to thinking - ok, don't tell my boss, but it really was daydreaming instead of working - of wouldn't it be a neat idea to get Ray and Ben stuck in an elevator to have some fun? It was a domino effect after that, because then the Aerosmith song LOVE IN AN ELEVATOR got stuck in my head - especially the 'gooiinngg doowwnn' chorus part which wouldn't leave me alone. Next thing I know, my work concentration is history for a while and I'm musing scenes in my head for this story. One scene in particular pops in which I could put a certain item in at an opportune time. Oila! A story was born and below is the result. As for the item Ray has... its real... I did see it in a novelty catalog and remembered laughing to myself then that I could see Ray buying it as a joke and challenging myself to put it in a story some time.... Well some time was for the story below. 

Alright have you made it this far in my comments? If you have you should be rewarded - hopefully you'll consider it this story - so without further ado (or should that be adue or adieu?) here's.... 

# LOVE IN AN ELEVATOR... GOOIINNGG DOOWWNN

by Desi / 

It was 9 o'clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffled out... a long time ago. Ray had led his lover here to this abandoned three story office building, in the warehouse district of Chicago, to meet a so-called snitch of his. Unbeknownst to a trusting Ben was that he was the main reason they were here to begin with. There was no snitch. Ray smiled inwardly at how smoothly his unique plan was now coming into play as they entered the elevator together to take it to the top floor. Ray prided himself on the good acting job he was doing to keep the game Ben was an unwitting partner in going. Ben hadn't suspected yet what was in store for him, which pleased Ray to no end. 

As the doors swooshed closing them inside, they were delightfully alone in the small compartment, as the elevator began its slow ascent. Ray used to moonlight with his cousin Temo as night security in this building years ago and was very familiar with its quirks. He reached out casually to grasp his lover's receptive hand on their way up, secretly knowing what was about to occur next. His eyes eagerly watched the floor number display as it approached the 2nd floor, lit the number briefly, then passed it, but the 3rd floor light wasn't going to come on. He wasn't disappointed when the elevator jolted to a stop between floors. Ray knew it would, he'd been in this elevator many times before; knowing it was sturdy, but its floor sensor was messed up. He knew the trick to get it to stick and the way to correct it, but he wasn't ready to share that knowledge just yet. 

When the elevator shuddered to a rough stop, it forced Ben to brush welcomingly up against him. "Oh dear. There appears to be something wrong with the elevator Ray." He could see that Fraser was already well on his way to mentally figuring out the math, physics and logic to solve the problem. Ray pretended to be worried and upset by their false predicament. He began excitedly pacing around the small room like a caged animal. "Aw Benny, the damn elevator's busted. And there's no trap door overhead." He went to the buttons by the door and pretended to push the emergency call button. "Ray I don't think that button is working. I didn't hear it go off." Faking disappointment at this bit of news. "That's just great. Even the emergency button is broke. Stuck in this damn elevator. No one around, except maybe my snitch. Who knows when... 'if'... we'll ever get out of here. Man..." 

Ben interrupted his tirade. "Ray don't worry we'll find a way out. I remember reading a book once that dealt with an elevator ... Hmmm. Oh dear now that I recall it correctly, that was a children's book called 'Charlie's Adventures in the Glass Elevator' by Roald Dahl. No I don't think that will help, unless there's a magical button on this elevator as well." Ray was laughing internally thinking. *Oh I'll be pushing the right magical buttons soon enough Benny.* 

Ray continued to put on his act, sidling up close to his lover, nonchalantly touching him on the arm. "Guess we're not going anywhere for a while. I got an idea. How about... Naw. Forget it." He turned and moved away from Ben then to look about the elevator as if he were really trying to figure a way out, as he pushed lightly at the doors. 

Ray was feeling pretty smug at knowing his lover so well. *Here he comes. Just like I planned.*, he laughed to himself. Behind him he could hear Ben's approach, then those magnificent arms were around his waist and that incredible mouth was at his ear. "How about what Ray? How about this?" The question was followed by a nuzzling at his neck. "Or maybe this?", at 'this' he turned Ray's face towards his own engaging him in a sensual kiss. *Yes this is definitely what I had in mind.* thought Ray, relishing the fact that Ben was thinking it was his idea to make love in this elevator. 

When he could speak again he teased. "I like your strategy for getting us off... and I'm not talking about the elevator." While they had been kissing Ray had removed his lover's pants and underwear. When Fraser's erection was freed Ray went to his knees and massaged his lover there, enjoying the feel of him and the reactions of pleasure he was pulling out of his friend. When he'd taunted him for a while with just his hands, he then added his mouth to the repertoire, shortly thereafter bringing his lover to orgasm. 

Afterwards when Ben could speak again he pulled Ray up to stand and face him. "Ray?" He placed one arm around Ray's back pulling him close, feeling Ray's erection pressing against him through its cloth barrier. Ray spoke out huskily. "Yeah Benny." Ben nibbled at, then whispered in his ear. "I think I just had an epiphany." With a chuckle Ray responded. "Is that the Canadian word for it Benny? Never quite heard it called that before." Ben pulled back to face him puzzled, then grinned. "Oh no. Didn't mean that. Although it was... never mind. What was I saying?" Ray smiled at seeing the distracted yet pleased look on his friend's face. "Something about an epiphany?" 

Ben went into a more serious mode, starting to break the mood. "Oh yes. I had a flash of insight on how to get us out of here." Ray looked disappointed, unready to leave this little haven of their's just yet. He recovered his disappointment with a look of feigned interest in getting out of the elevator. "Oh? And what would that be?" 

Ray startled and wasn't happy when Ben immediately released him, his attention going away from him and Ray's still growing need for sexual release. "Well it would require I do the following." Ray didn't like the next thing he watched as Ben made motions to redress himself and move towards the door. 

Then suddenly and unexpectedly Ben turned and was all over him - unbuttoning Ray's shirt; running eager hands beneath his undershirt; his mouth voraciously kissing his lips, his throat, his face. Then Ray shuddered as he felt those strong hands undoing his buckle, then his fly. Slipping the pants off his hips, his lover following their descent with his hands running along the sides of his body, Ben went down to his knees. Then there was laughter... but a laughter Ray expected and enjoyed hearing at the surprise he had for his lover below. 

It had startled Ben at first, making him laugh, then smile up at equally amused green eyes. Ben gave him a playfully stern look. "I thought so." What Ben had seen was the novelty boxers that Ray was wearing as a joke for his lover. The pictures on the boxers were of 4 emergency levers, two in the front and two behind, which stated 'IN CASE OF EMERGENCY PULL DOWN'. Ray was laughing with his lover. "Well are ya gonna do as instructed? This does count as an emergency don't ya think?" 

"Far be it for me not to follow instructions Ray." Ray shuddered at the feel of his lover's hands at his waist tugging down at the soon forgotten underwear; Ben was more concerned with what was revealed. He taunted his lover by stroking his cock, eliciting pleasure filled moans. Ben came to a decision then and briskly turned Ray around to face the wall. His own pants he readily dropped again and started his assault on Ray's ass. First fondling - the firm contours were a silky delight to touch - letting his hands and eyes skim over both cheeks admiringly. Ray sighed as he enjoyed the sensual intimate touch. 

Ben let his hardening cock tease Ray, by not entering right away. Instead he rubbed it against his lover who was moaning out his need. He was building that need in Ray, wanting his lover to desire the penetration as much as he did. Ray was trembling with impatience, then pushed backwards against him, huskily breathing out. "Benny please stop torturing me. Do it. Do it now!", causing Ben to lose his control and plunge himself into his lover as commanded. 

In wild passion he rode his willing partner, straining to go deeper and deeper inside with each thrust. His hands had found Ray's own erect cock and worked at bringing him off. With a cry he felt his orgasm exploding within the depths of his lover. His arousal sated he then reluctantly pulled out, wanting to remain connected to him as long as possible, but soon he was once again separated from Ray. 

Ray's orgasm had followed quickly after Ben's and when Ray recovered slightly he was immediately searching for his lover's mouth to reconnect with him again as soon as possible, because any time not physically attached to Ben was agony at this moment. When Ben was out of him, Ray felt him kiss his shoulder, then his neck. Ray sighed at the touch of caressing hands and lips on his flesh. Then smiled broadly when the lips finally found his own for a deep satisfying kiss. 

Ben pulled away. "Next time just ask." Ray responded with a mischievous raise of an eyebrow. "But where's the fun in that? This way now you'll be wondering when and where I'll strike next." Ben gave him a sideways glance. "Two can play that game Vecchio. Watch your back." Ray teased. "I'd rather you watched it for me." 

They froze when there was a third voice interrupting their playful bantering, which took them both off-guard. "Is there someone there?" Ray's face said the words before his mouth muttered them under his breath. "Aw shit! Must be a night watchman." They hastily redressed and cleaned up after themselves. 

Ben whispered over. "Sounds like someone on the third floor Ray. Please tell me you know how to get out of here without stopping on the third floor?" Ray gave him a panicked look, then smiled and kissed him on the cheek, when he noticed the very worried expression. "Prepare to be amazed." Ray's fingers tapped out a strange secret code on the floor buttons and the elevator began to descend. 

They beat a hasty retreat out of the building and into the waiting Riv nearby. Laughing in the safety of the car driving away from the curb, Ben playfully punched Ray on the arm. "You're a trouble maker. I'm in love with a trouble maker." Ray pretended to be offended. "Hey! Trouble maker? You want to talk about trouble? That's *your* middle name." Ben responded, then giggled. "No its not. Its Robert. Says so on my birth certificate." Ray shook his head trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. "Ugh, and a comedian too. Why do I put up with you?" Ben gave him one of his patented innocent looks as he hazzarded a guess he already knew the answer to, but enjoyed hearing the response nonetheless. "Could it be you love me?" Ray removed a hand from the steering wheel and gently touched his companion's cheek with it. "Yeah. That's it. Almost forgot for a second there. I love you Benny." Ben smiled then felt smug. "Oh, by the way Ray, there's this friend of mine that I'm supposed to meet Monday night around 9 PM at the stables. Would you drive me there?" Ray caught on to his friend's ploy, but decided he'd play the innocent for now. He'd let Ben have his 'revenge'. "Yeah, sure. I'd like to meet 'your friend'. I got nothin' better to do." But in his mind he already relished the thought of a roll in the hay... and so did Ben 

THE END 


End file.
